Five More Minutes
by MusikSlave
Summary: Dave knows good is around the corner but he just can't get to it. "This isn't about me giving you pity. It's about me asking you for forgiveness." Sometimes the aftershocks are just as bad as the earthquakes, but we have to deal with them.


By the time Kurt leaves, David already feels better. And by better, I mean normal, and by normal I mean he' feeling like shit. When Kurt leaves, David finally has time to see, to think about what he did and all the shame starts to accumulate. What was he thinking? Now not only does the entirety of Lima know he's gay, but that he's suicidal as well. Yeah that looks good on a college application And while the doctors, and his dad, might worry that the shame, guilt, regret and all the other negative emotions will cause him to have another 'episode', which he thinks is stupid because this isn't Days of Our Lives, Dave knows he needs this. He needs these emotions to get over this THING so he can move forwards and attend college and move out of Lima, like Kurt said.

So even though he knows all of this, Dave still feels like crap, because he knows that before he can go to college he needs to finish high school. In this loser town. With these loser people. And that's what breaks Dave down just enough that he cries. No matter what, he still has to deal with the aftershocks of his thing. And yeah that sounds dirty, and in his inner mind he smiles a bit but not enough to bring him out of his thoughts. It just makes things worse. He _knows_ good is around the corner but he just _can't _get to it. This is what brings up the thoughts again. That he should try again. This time would be so easy too. A hospital is the, well not perfect, but almost perfect place to end it. It has so many things, so many choices.

David looks at the IV in the back of his hand and thinks that if he takes it out carefully he'll bleed out. It'll be painless, and he won't struggled and make noise this time. He reaches over and touches it. He can feel the needle move; there's no way to make this happen without pain. It's after this realization that he thinks back to a horror movie he saw a few weeks back, 'The Human Centipede'. Yeah. It's gross beyond anything ever. At one point one of the girls tries to escape before the crazy doctor can sedate her. She's hooked up to an IV, like Dave, but it's in the crook of her elbow. She gets out of her bed and runs, but she forgets about the damn IV. So when she pulls it as she runs, she _yanks _the needle out. It is literally TORN from her arm. There's blood and pain and a nasty wound and that's what David remembers when he touches the needle. He shudders and gently folds his hands together. He just cannot win. He unlocks his hands and presses the palms into his eyes as he lets out a frustrated howl.

"Wow. Had I known that would be your reaction, I might've rethought this visit." Dave looks up and sees the familiar red and blue blazer. "I didn't know what flowers you'd like, so I just got a mash up." Sebastian says and places the rather large bouquet with all the other flowers Dave's got.

"What are you doing here?" Dave's voice is filled with confusion. The more Dave looks at this guy, the more he remembers who he is. He is the first guy David tried to hit on at _Scandals_. Usually the other patrons approach Dave and they initiate the flirting. But that night David decided to change it up. He approached the guy with the intent of flirting. Just flirting. He remembers how he felt as he walked to the jukebox; how sweaty his palms were, how nervous he was, how stupid he felt after the guy turned him down, how embarrassed he was when he realized everything the guy said about him was true. And then it clicks. David knows why he's here. How could he not? It was so obvious. So _painfully_ obvious.

"So uh, how're you feeling?" the guy asks and sits down in the seat Kurt had previously sat in.

"Fine. Better. Took me off of 72 hour watch." Dave watches as the man nods, satisfied with the answer, and looks around the room.

"Look," he sighs "I know why you're here, I don't blame you. I don't _require_ your pity. You don't need to be here." Dave eyes the man. He's particularly drawn to the fancy 'D' over the low breast pocket. He knows this goes to Dalton, which is just from dumb coincidence because only knows of the place because of Kurt.

"This isn't about _me giving_ _you_ pity. It's about _me_ _asking you_ for forgiveness."

Dave raises an eyebrow. Okay he's caught off guard now.

"What I said to you back at…there, it was harsh and uncalled for. I'm an ass. I keep forgetting no everyone is me…which isn't a bad thing." He looks right at David and there's only a glimpse of tongue poking out over his lower lip. "So, I know you're going to be going through a hard time soon, the aftermath if you will. You'll need all the help you can get, I can sympathize, I really can. It wasn't a walk in the park when I came out to my parents. On a scale of one to a hail storm, it was definitely a Hurricane Katrina." They share a laugh over that. "But really, I'd like us to start over, and maybe, be friends."

David takes a moment to let everything process. He stares at this guy-whose name he doesn't even know-and gets pulled into his eyes. It's only when he hears the Dalton boy clear his throat that Dave snaps out of it. "Sorry, um, yeah, man. I'd uh, that is, I'd really appreciate that." His throat itches and he tries to clear it. He coughs and gently rubs his throat. "Will you get me some of that water please?" he asks and points to a flat-pink pitcher next to a stack of matching cups.

The guy nods his head and follows through with the request. When David finishes he keeps the cup in his hands. He looks at the guy and sees the nervousness in his eyes. "Um, since we're gonna be friends," Dave speaks and immediately the guy's eyes are on him. "Wouldn't it be helpful if we knew each other's names?"

The guy smirks. "I'm surprised you don't know mine." He sticks out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Dave looks at his hand, at the needle, and looks up to the guy-to Sebastian. He cautiously places his hand in Sebastian's and gives a firm shake, meeting the other boy's eyes with a steady gaze. Just like Dad taught him. "Dave Karofsky."

They share a small smile and a s silence falls over them. They let go and Sebastian's hand brushes against the I V needle in Dave's hand. Dave recoils back and hisses, startled by the alien feeling. Sebastian takes a moment to realize what just happened.

"Oh fuck! I touched it, didn't I?"

David takes a few calming breaths before he responds. "Yeah. It didn't hurt. Just feels weird, ya know?"

Sebastian nods and averts his eyes from David. Another silence creeps in and they look around the room, avoiding each other's gaze. Finally, Sebastian clears his throat and Dave looks to the Dalton boy. "David," he says but is cut off when the door opens and David's father enters. "Oh, I didn't know your friends came by to visit."

Sebastian stands up and smiles, holding out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe. Pleasure to meet you. I, actually, was just saying 'goodbye' Gotta get back to Dalton before curfew-" once again he's cut off, this time by the sounds of shoes squeaking on the floor, voices clashing as they shout orders and information to each other, and the rattling of wheels passing by the door.

"…abray, seventeen, hit by a truck, critical condition…"

Sebastian pokes his head out of the room and steals a glance at the group crowding around a stretcher as it passes by Dave's room. He looks at David and Mr. Karofsky, "I gotta go." He rushes out of the room in the same direction of the new patient.

Mr. Karofsky closes the door after him and takes the seat next to the bed. "So, uh, that…kid, was he-your 'friend' is he your…" he lets the sentence hang in the air, but Dave knows the implication. His face heats up and he clenches his calves in frustration, but lets go before he can get a Charlie horse.

"'s just a guy, just a friend. He knows two guys from McKinely. I don't have a boyfriend." He doesn't speak with much force but he has his teeth clenched during the last statement.

His dad's shoulders relax and he looks around the room uncomfortably. "Look, David," He turns to Dave and the expression wears has tears threatening to fall from Dave's eyes. His body feels hot and no, please, don't speak. "Son, I don't-what…I'm not going to love you any less for liking boys but, I just can't understand what-after how we brought you up…"

Dave forces his eyelids shut and purses his lips into a line. His face is hot and he can't even feel the bed or needle. It feels like something in the IV is flowing through him and he hates it. "Dad," His voice trembles and his mouth wants to close forever. "Please, stop," the tears are trying to squeeze out, and his voice isn't even a whisper. It's soft and pleading, and each word is sibilated.

Their eyes meet, red and ready to let the barrage of tears fall. Before either can speak the door is pushed open and slams against the wall. They look and see Sebastian wide-eyed. "Dave, in New Directions, there's a blond girl, right? With short hair?" Dave stares at the Dalton boy for a moment but tenses when he's yelled at with "Hurry! Think!"

He rushes through a list of the girls in the glee club and stutters, "Uh, there's Pierce. Her hair's kinda long though. Um, the other blonde is Fabray-" before he can finish Sebastian is right next to his bed. He grabs the cell on the table next t Dave and shoves it to him. "Call Kurt right now,o r whoever's number from New Directions you have! I'm pretty sure that Fabray girl is here.

Within an hour of getting Dave's call Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn and Puck are at the hospital, waiting in Dave's room for word on Quinn. The atmosphere is thick with awkward tension and worry. Finn and Rachel are off near the corner talking in hushes voices. Puck and Blaine are contacting the other members of glee club to inform them on what happened. Kurt is sitting next to Dave, letting him in on the whole wedding thing, while Sebastian stands against the wall and listens.

Dave doesn't say much besides 'Congrats', even though there's not much feeling in it. "Yeah, it's been a pretty eventful day for everyone." Kurt says and glances at Sebastian briefly.

"Oh, you guys had Regional's today, didn't you? How'd that go?" Dave smiles at Kurt.

"Well, we won, but it was _pretty_ close. The Warblers definitely brought their game." He smiles at Dave but directs his words to Sebastian. Said Warbler pushes off the wall and walks around the bed toward the door. "Did he tell you that they dedicated their _entire_ performance to you? David?"

Sebastian stops and glares at Kurt while Dave just looks at Sebastian with confusion and awe. "You did?" Sebastian averts his eyes. "Why?"

The other four stop their conversations and focus their attention on Sebastian. "Because…this is a serious topic and people need to know. And because," His pupils dilate, and he traces patterns on the foot of the bed. "…you mean something; you're important." Silence fills the room only to be broken by the buzzing of a phone.

Things are set in motion again, as Sebastian returns the wall and avoids eye contact with Dave. Finn announces that Burt and Carole are starting to worry; signaling the end of the busy day. Goodbyes are exchanged and words about Quinn are only spoken when they are out the door. Kurt leaves with one last smile to Dave and a _look_ to Sebastian before he closes the door, leaving the two teens alone.

"Why-"

"Have you decided what you're going to do once you're released from here?"

Dave looks at him, "What?"

"Well, you can't go back to that school." He's answered with silence. "You're not going back, I'm telling you right now-" Dave interrupts, his voice edged with irritation, "You can't do anything."

"Like hell I can't! If I have to fill out your papers myself, I will. You can go back to McKinely or transfer to Dalton. Tuition isn't cheap, but there's a zero-tolerance policy. No one would give you crap about being gay or your attempt."

Dave just looks at his lap, silently. Sebastian talks to the door. He turns around sharply and stares. "Dave, give me your phone." He gives an inquiring look but holds his cell out, as asked. Sebastian takes it and lets his fingers roam around the keys. He hands the cell back as a soft harp sound plays. "See ya around, buddy."

Dave looks through his phone as soon as the door closes. He checks his call log first, then once he deems it clear, checks his texts. The sent box has one new message.

_Sebastian_

_Hey, you sexy talented, hunk oh man ;3_

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. :3 Shooting for the next chapter to be up next Wednesday. _  
_


End file.
